Bridge Over Troubled Waters
by The Halfblood Raven
Summary: At the Yule Ball, we are told that Ron and Hermione fought over her seeing Krum. Another couple fought that night too. What happens if Cedric is the one to comfort Hermione?


Anything you recognize, I don't own.

* * *

″Cedric, you're not paying any attention to me.″ Cho whined.

″Sorry, Cho. I've had a lot on my mind, what with the Tournament and all. And dances aren't really my thing.″ Cedric answered, lifting Cho in time to the music.

″You seem to be rather good at it!″ Cho snapped.

″I had little choice in the matter. Learn to dance or lose my broom for a month.″ He said, tiredly. Cho had been on his case all night since she'd caught him staring at the beautiful bombshell that turned out to be Hermione Granger. He'd only gone with Chang since Marcus Belby, a Hufflepuff a year above Cedric, had turned her down and she'd been a crying wreck. Belby had pulled Cedric aside early on and asked him to take Cho, so she wouldn't cry all the time. She was basically a sympathy date. ″Let's sit this one out, Cho.″ Cedric said, moving towards the drinks bar. She nodded, adjusting the sash on her dress. He looked around for Granger and saw her yelling at Weasley, who appeared to be yelling back. He tuned out Cho who was prattling on about who she'd seen with who, and other things.

″Cedric. Cedric. CEDRIC!″ Cho shouted.

He was startled and turned to regard Cho. ″Yes?″

″You were staring at Granger again! You know what, starstruck? I'm through, there's no need for me to be here while you ogle Granger from afar.″ Cho shouted, before stalking off. Cedric shook his head as he continued to glare at Weasley. His favorite song started playing so he stuck around until it was finished. As the last chorus rang through the hall, he saw Hermione storm off in the direction of the stairs. He gave Weasley one final glare, and started to the doors Hermione had gone through.

″Diggory!″ a rough accented male voice called. Cedric turned to regard Krum. ″Haf you seen Herm-oh-ninny?″

Cedric shook his head but pointed in Ron's direction. ″You see that guy over there, the ginger? He was just yelling at her, and she stormed off, so I'd probably go talk to him.″ Krum gave a single nod, and moved in that direction. Cedric continued making his way to the doors, where Hermione had gone through. He saw her sitting on the steps, kicking her heels off, then bursting into tears. Cedric sat down beside her, letting her acknowledge him whenever she chose.

″Go away, Viktor.″ She sniffled.

″Not Viktor, but still a famous seeker.″ Cedric replied, smirking slightly.

″The statement still stands, Cedric.″ Hermione stuttered, the force of her tears rendering her nearly unable to speak. ″Viktor's off yelling at Ron, most likely. And I'm not going anywhere while you're still crying. Unlike most of my age and gender, I am not completely hopeless with a crying woman. Want to tell me what happened, doll? ″ Cedric offered, putting his arm around her shoulders.

″Ronald got mad when he found out that my date was Viktor, saying that I could be helping the enemy. _As if_ I would do research for Viktor.″ Hermione said, scooting closer to Cedric. He maneuvered his shoulder under her head, allowing her to cry into his dress robes.

″Ron is a prat, and that's been the general consensus of Hufflepuff since Ernie Macmillan told us about the events leading up to the Troll Incident. He and Malfoy are remarkably similar, biased purebloods, both easily put into a rage, and both will throw tantrums if they don't get what they want. And they're both immature for their age. Do you want to dance?″ Cedric replied. Hermione cracked a smile, then frowned.

″What about Cho?″ She asked.

″She's not talking to me.″ He then related the entire story of why he and Cho weren't speaking. ″I've liked you for a while actually, since around Halloween. You're very pretty. Cho doesn't stand a chance against you.″

"I'm not pretty." She started to say but Cedric cut her off.

"Yes, you are. Few girls can see their true beauty while everyone else can. There's a Muggle song that goes 'She don't know she's beautiful, though time and time, I've told her so.' You fit that quite well.″ She sniffed and scooted even closer to him. Cedric rubbed her back soothingly, as Hermione slowly stopped sniffling. He helped her stand, then realized exactly how short she was compared to him. Hermione at five feet even, was dwarfed by his five-ten frame. ″Tiny thing, aren't you?″ Cedric asked.

Hermione smiled. ″You have to hand it to short people. We usually can't reach it anyway.″ Cedric burst out laughing. He tugged her towards the Great Hall where the strains of a very pretty Viennese waltz were heard. The two of them danced for a while, until Harry and Parvarti danced by them. The two boys made eye-contact and seamlessly switched partners in time with the music.

″How you doing, Hermione? I saw you and Ron going at it, but I was too busy with the twins to come over and mediate.″ Harry asked.

″Poor boy seems to think that I'm doing research for Viktor. I'm fine now. He's just being a jealous prat, and not at all a good friend. But let's talk of something happier, yeah?″ Hermione replied.

″Yeah, let's.″ And they gossiped happily until the end of the song, when Cedric took her back. The band then played a Muggle song, one of Hermione's favorites.

″When you're weary, feeling small,

When tears are in your eyes, I will dry them all;

I'm on your side. When times get rough

And friends just can't be found,

Like a bridge over troubled water

I will lay me down.

Like a bridge over troubled water,

I will lay me down.″

She sang along, as they danced. At the end of the night, Cedric escorted her back to Gryffindor.

″Thank you for a lovely night, Cedric. I had a wonderful time.″ Hermione said, throwing her arms around him. A camera flash went off, and the two teens turned to glare at the intruders on the private moment. Colin Creevey stood there, grinning sheepishly. ″If that picture makes it's way to the Daily Prophet, or Witch Weekly, I know who took it, understand? I will curse you into oblivion.″ Hermione threatened.

Colin, unperturbed, replied ″Yes, Hermione. I'll get the photo to you both sometime in the next week or two. Bye!″ Hermione snorted as the third year ran off.

″Is it okay if we meet in the library sometime to talk? I'd like to get to know you better.″ Cedric asked.

″Sure thing. Heaven help us if that Skeeter cow finds out though.″ Hermione groaned.

″I can take care of her, my sister was one of her roommates in Slytherin, and knows quite a few old embarrassing stories.″ Cedric replied, with a decidedly Slytherin grin on his face.

Hermione simply raised an eyebrow.

″Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin initially, but it found something in me that made it decide Hufflepuff.″ Cedric continued.

″I think it best if the two of you continue this tomorrow in the library. You have ten minutes until curfew.″ A loud voice interrupted behind them. The Fat Lady stood staring sourly at the two of them.

″Okay, I'll see you in the library tomorrow. Is right after breakfast okay?″ Cedric asked.

″Sure thing, Cedric. Good night.″

″Good night, Hermione.″ Cedric said, making his way down the Gryffindor staircase to the Hufflepuff basement.

The Fat Lady spoke up again, this time more gently. ″He's a good match for you, Hermione.″

″Thank you, Charlotte.″ Hermione said before giving the password and heading for her dorm, smiling the whole way.


End file.
